


tortuous. black hat & flug lemon -

by marshable



Category: Black Hat - Fandom, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Oral Fixation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshable/pseuds/marshable
Summary: Flug's natural instincts get the better of him.But Black Hat has a suitable punishment in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

For not the last time, Flug was playing a game he intended to lose.

Oh, had the tension been hellish. For every mistake, every stammer and stumble, Flug watched as the ever-looming plans Black Hat had for him start to manifest and take form, in addition to a.. glint. In some instances, he could have sworn he was to be cut open by those teeth alive and devoured from the legs up, as Black Hat would do to savor his well-deserved fear. _Deliciously_ , he might add. Inch by inch- the fate was by no means gentle. But in comparison to this, he would take it.

Black Hat was looking for him.

And no, not by shaking the mansion with his thundering demands, or sending Dementia to edge away at his already frayed nerves- oh, no. The house held not a sound. And from experience alone, it was _wrong_. Like white noise, there was an omnipresence of sound; and somewhere within the din fell Black Hat, to warrant his minions the fact that he was **very** much present and aiming for the jugular. To escape Black Hat’s wanton fury, whether it be over shattered glass or 5.0.5 not under the doctor’s constant supervision.. he’d disappeared. His legs moved before his mind had but the chance to reason with itself in the heat of the moment, as the anxiety struck him sick with dread-driven wanderlust; with no such intention of hiding himself.

 ** _Thump, thump_**.

His hummingbird heart alone would give away his location, his exact coordinates traced by the ever-present shaking of his knees until his scent trail was tracked, Black Hat’s tongue curled first around the shell of his ear- and next to fall victim, the curve of his neck. Images and sounds blurring until his heartbeat was indistinguishable from the creak of floorboards to his labored breathing against cracked, needing lips. _Black Hat’s mind games._ No amount of slinking after Flug would tire him, the chase after a somehow willing captive only worsening his temper and.. appetite. Because in spite of it all? Flug didn’t want to slip through his fingers, no, even if for a moment, he felt asphyxiation call to him as he forgot how to push air through his lungs.

“For someone who claims to be a genius, Flug..” Footsteps. A gait that demanded to be heard, leaving shadows in its wake and sent familiar rumbles down his spine. A sick heat began drawing its tendrils to crawl underneath his skin at the mere smell of.. him.

“You never thought to run from me. Until **now**.”

“S-sir-?” Flug breathes, and it’s _obscene_ ; because testing Black Hat’s patience is a gamble of pleasure and pain, and the dice were weighted by his temper. There was a presence about him that knew how to command his scientist, however unnervingly calm it was now. It called to him in that growl, bruising and _wrong_ and a high in it’s own right- _that’s right, toss and turn for **me**_.

And he was obeying that call.

“I’m sorry sir, I-I know it costs you precious time when I f-fail to make things to your liking but _pleasedon’thurtmeohhhmygod_ -” He whispered as Black Hat had _strode towards him_ with no sign of stopping. Flug’s was powerless to move as his knees wavered, and then fell at the sight as his hands scrambled against the wall for a hold- with the air knocked from him. He fought with not one breath as his trembling form jerked upright by his superior’s hands, grinding his heels into him with a force that threw his head against the wall.

Needless to say, his shuddering whisper of his boss’ name was consumed by the fireworks exploding across his vision; amongst them, he found Black Hat’s face. And began to shudder, hard. “ _H-_ holy- oh no, okay. Black Hat sir, p.. please let me..” The words were beginning to wither on his tongue with every contour of him pressing against Black Hat in a friction that was only growing, and  _dangerously_.

“Escape?”

Oh, how his tone absolutely _dripped_ with ridicule.

In his head and against his body, Black Hat had found every way into him. Those hands slammed just millimeters away from his face and against the brick to which he was held captive.

He did a double take. Or tried to, at least.

Black Hat wrenched his eyes upwards to meet his by taking the scientist’s jaw in one of his hands, clicking with the sound of Flug’s teeth chattering as he was given a full view of his boss’ rows of canines. Jagged poison pillars that were bared just for him, unbearably sharp as they snapped at the air between them in a streak of boiling air. The smaller male yelped as he did so- right in time for the lighting to catch the salivating depths and inhales, sharply. All.. all of that for a taste of him.

One could only guess what that did for Flug.

“Scared, Doctor?” A cascade of the warm liquid slipped onto the bare skin of his neck and slithered down his collarbone, past his the cusp of where his heart hammered.. as he shuddered under Black Hat’s hold, he felt its heat sink into him, a prelude to tasting his innocent skin and god he knew they would bury themselves in him and eat him alive if given if a _moment’s_ notice. It almost distracted from how the material of the bag covering his lips had been torn clean off. Almost.

“Boss-!” Flug’s words, while broken to his ears without their muffle, stuttered into existence as his hands flew to pull his hat lower, though only below his nose was exposed, so really-

“In my way.” Flug gasped as the growl reverberated down his spine, and the pain that shot through his hands as they were slammed up against the wall along with him, absolutely crumpling under the weight of their hold. “Backing yourself into a corner just for me. I’m _flattered_.” The sound of his grin seared through his tone and muffled Flug’s gasp as the hooks of his fingers sunk into the skin of his enclosed wrists, crimson beads racing to the surface. “I ought to make your legs useless after this, you **_moron_**. Running from _me_.” Black Hat neared him, the rolling words scorching the exposed surface of the scientist’s lips, which trembled as he got closer, closer- and drew his tongue along the mark. A reminder of what power he held over every inch of him.

“Tired of running yet?” Through his exposed mouth, Flug released a quivering breath as the warmth and pain melded into a sound, a soft noise that escaped his lips.

“S.. Sir. I’m sorry.”

And when he had said that, he’d ducked under Black Hat, his hold weakened from the lack of resistance - and ran.

But he underestimated one key detail in the blur-

 _Just how far Black Hat would go to get what he wanted **most**._  

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug misjudges his ability to run edition.

“Just who do you think you A R E?”

Flug had been consumed with a fear for his life that had never been greater. He’d been privy to the tsunami effect of Black Hat’s anger more than he was able to count, sure, but it rarely came out in such volumes at him. He was useful alive, after all.

..Right?

That was about the time that the scientist was stopped in his tracks. No thoughts, no nothing, just a full cease in his sprinting- and dared to look down.

Slick tendrils curled around his knees; ink black and warm but above all, strong. Flug yelped as soon as he’d discovered that they made movement impossible, but not a fraction of what Black Hat’s voice was doing unto him. 

“Ohhfuck-” He whispered- something in his voice had broken. Whatever coated the tendrils enclosing in on him was trickling into his skin held hostage; a combination of warmth and a chemical burn tearing into him. It was blinding and arousing and  _ terrible _ all at once, before Black Hat had descended upon his fragile body like the rapture.

“Give me one reason not to split you down the middle, Flug. Please.” With that deliberation, the top-hat horror found himself eye to eye with Flug in his multi-grasp. When he had spoken- maybe it had been the slight clench of the tentacles for emphasis, or the way Black Hat had let the words spill from his tongue so languidly, the doctor seemed to groan and gasp within the same breath.

“Oho _ ho _ . It’s working, alright.” A trail of saliva trickled from where the paper hat was torn to expose his lips, now finding themselves scalded by Black Hat’s breath. “How cute, having your own creation used against you.” The heat was growing closer, unbearably so- the eldritch’s tongue snaked out to glean a taste of Flug’s fear, but he knew where he’d receive a more.. honest opinion.  “But I’m starting to get the notion that you planned this all for me.”

Restraining his arms, Black Hat caught a trace of Flug’s inhale before his lips claimed it.

Oh God. What _ had _ the boss done to his flesh? Every inch crawled in sensitive recoil to the feeling of him, of the poison slipping into his veins and ringing in a new sensation of withdrawal. This was.. his punishment, he realized. Black Hat’s way of making him hurt for running, by dangling what he needed most in front of him. 

So when his lips were finally given the attention they ached for, Flug struggled harder. He wanted-  _ craved _ \- to feel the grip on him tighten and pulse around his legs, for Black Hat to kiss him harder. And to the latter, he did. His teeth buried themselves into the tender flesh of his bottom lip and pulled slightly, eliciting a strangled whimper from the smaller male’s throat when not a crimson drop went to waste.

 

The house was  _ far _ from quiet now.

“Answer me.” 

They were up against the wall again, Black Hat’s talons hooking themselves in Flug’s hair from underneath the paper bag and gathering a fistful of the locks in warning. “Jefecito..” His legs were quaking, now. As brilliant as he was, Black Hat hadn’t known the potency of the potion- or how easy it was to overdose. Or maybe he had. His mind was clouding with a need to build up the overwhelming sensation and let it burst, his hands weakly grabbing for Black Hat as undulation sent hot lines shooting into the space between his legs and his breaths were growing shorter and ohgod he was biting his lip at the thought of being pinned up against the wall again-

He was growing impatient now. But differently than when he had first had Flug slip through his fingers.

“Louder.” Black Hat rumbled that demand into the scientist’s ear, and satisfied with the way he arched for the sudden stimulus, pulled back his head via his hair to expose his barren neck. The tip of his tongue ran along the ridges of his teeth with a puff. 

“You’re so very eager for me and not a  **drop** of shame to come with it.” His breath washed over the expanse of Flug’s throat in waves, quickening. “You want me to ravage you, Flug? To taste every inch of you until I get to your  _ center _ ?” He lowered the doctor to his knees, where the tendrils held him affixed to the ground.

“ **Then beg for it** .”

Flug had taken only a moment to wet his cracked lips before the words came babbling from his lips- having Black Hat stand above him, demanding and burning to rough him up at the opportunity. How tantalizing those threats were- “Please, Jefecito, please I need you to fill me and bite me, anywhere, just make me yourssaah-!” 

Black Hat dropped to one knee, in between Flug’s legs, and without a second thought sunk his teeth into him.

“What is it that you possibly need, Flug? Does it have something to do with how you have to grind your heat against me for  _ something _ ? Anything?” The sarcasm dripped from his tongue just as profusely as his saliva, running in rivulets down his skin and binding him. 

So this was what it was like to have Black Hat have his full of him- and God, he hoped he never tired of his taste, no matter how little need there was to be claimed other than he burned for it- and  _ bad _ .

 

“Black Hat.” Flug’s eyes burned into the outline of him buried in his neck. Speaking his full name caused his tongue to still as did the demands, though the gloved hands upon his cheek were another thing. “Black Hat, look at me.”

Flug breathes are an effort in and of themselves, nearly stolen when the eyes of the eldritch are on him in a glittering question, as a cat would eye a mouse. For the fear of what the boss would do with him after he spoke, Flug wrapped his legs around Black Hat’s waist and dragged himself upwards in delicious friction- the sharpness being enough to draw a whimper from his lips. It was nothing but fervid, how hot he’d grown for him and wanted to.. enlighten Black Hat with only his hips and the moan of his name.

“Take me.” The words escaped heady and hot on his scorching lips. 

 

Oh, that did it.

 

Black Hat tore through the pesky bindings of Flug’s pants- and hell, what did he need his shirt for? The labcoat was thrown to the side in the pile of tatters that his clothes had been reduced to. The boss’ tongue was intoxicatingly warm- the teasing ramped the way he salivated for Flug as it trickled down his lips, gleaning even more when the scientist would buck when he was grabbed, bit, degraded- and down to the heat between his legs.

Jefecito was eyeing him devilishly before he had a chance to react. 

“H-holy shit.” 

There went his boxers with the rest of him. And God, had it been worth it. The tendrils were still at work to hold his bare body in place, the constant motion of slick heat and undulation working him up to little more than puffs of breath; and almost as evidence for his eagerness, the throb between his pried open legs was multiplied as he grinded up against whatever he could.

 

“I don’t think I can t-take it for much longer, Jefecito. Please..?” He begged softly, thinking that any other movement would send him leaping off the cusp Black Hat edged him to.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough?” Black Hat held the heavy weight of his member in his hand through his pants, if only to watch Flug desperately imagine how thick and hot it would be for him.

“Yes.. yes, please, I’ve been so good for you. Just _ \- fuck me, Jefecito- _ ” Flug keened as he watched the business man undo his belt, shedding the rest of his clothes to reveal every inch of onyx skin he wanted on top of him.

 

Black Hat drew his tongue along his thumb before brushing it along his entrance, eliciting a hitched moan from Flug when moisture hit heat. Slicking up his member, Black Hat pushed himself into the sub with a hissed  _ fuck _ , his hips rocking against Flug’s as the tendrils constrict around his ribs and waist. “Mmm- aaah~-” Flug gasps as he was filled, arching against Black Hat’s hardness and tightening his legs around the dom’s waist as he pounds him. “H-harder~.”

“ _ Good boy _ .” Black Hat purrs something volatile as his hands wrap around his scientist’s neck and pushes deeper into him, noticing how his moans grow louder with the lack of oxygen to heighen his pleasure.

 

Flug begins to shudder against him, and Black Hat releases his hold to allow him to shout whatever profanities he needed to after riding him. His tongue reached to curl against Flug’s legs, his thrusts growing more powerful as the moaning figure he had pinned began crying his name louder, fingers digging into his sides and bucked  _ and kicked  _ and yelled for Black Hat. With a grunt, Black Hat pushed into him one last time with a shuddering groan, pumping him full.

With one easy movement, Black Hat collapsed onto his back, bringing Flug on top of him, who still was being rocked by the afterglow. They laid there in thick warmth for a time, their heartbeats beginning to calm as the other hesitated to speak up. “No one escapes me twice.” Despite his words, Flug met Black Hat’s eyes and was.. grinning? The scientist reached over to, after a beat of tenativeness, plant a kiss on his lips. “I don’t plan to, boss.” His hands curled against his chest- the very same his head slipped down against to rest for a moment, before his grip softened. “You should chase me more.. often..” Black Hat raised an eyebrow- before noticing that the scientist had fallen asleep on top of him, with soft breathes slipping from his exposed lips.

 

Black Hat decided to put on his clothes before picking up Flug in his arms, and nestling him in his lab.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lemony/Villainous stuff to come- hope you enjoyed this weird BDSM adventure.  
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is more lemon-centric; warning for the general teeth, blood, and occasional tentacle arm.  
> Y'know.  
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
